The Wizard of Oz Ranma style
by Mew Sakura the Cyniclon
Summary: Ryoga is trying to find his way to the Tendo Dojo, and as usual, he ends up getting lost. And he and a little kitten named Kiki get swept away by a huge wind storm that happened to be passing through, and end up in the Land of Oz where they must now follow the yellow brick road to the Emerald City to get the Wizard of Oz to help them get back to Japan. (Discontinued for a while)
1. List of Characters

**The Wizard of Oz... Ranma style**

**Author's note**

**Ok I just randomly thought of writing this fanfic while reading this one Inuyasha-Ranma ½ crossover. *sigh* I love a good inspiration, it helps with my writers block. Anyway this fanfic is going to be a Ranma ½ crossover with the Wizard of Oz, so please enjoy. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma or the Wizard of Oz, only my own OC's.**

* * *

**Characters:**

**Dorothy: Ryoga Hibiki (because of his bad sense of direction)**

**Toto: Kiki (my OC, she is a beautiful silvery red kitten with one white paw, silver chest fur, and white tipped tail)**

**Scarecrow: Ranma Saotome (because he can be stupid and immature at times)**

**Tinman: Mousse (because he is also stupid)**

**Lion: Shampoo (in her cat form, but she's not cowardly)**

**Glinda: Kasumi Tendo (because she's just really nice to everyone around her)**

**WWOTW: Elphaba (I have no idea what Ranma character would fit her role)**

**Flying Monkeys: (random, and possibly I might add Chistory from Wicked)**

**Munchkins: (random)**

**Lollipop Guild: (random)**

**Lullaby League: (random)**

**People in the Emerald City: (random)**

**Oz: Soun Tendo**

* * *

**This is just the list of characters I will be using in this fanfic. The ones that are 'random' are because I don't know what Ranma character would fit their roles, so they will just be the same characters from the Wizard of Oz. (Plus Elphaba and Chistory from Wicked) ****And I was also too lazy to spell out wicked witch of the west so I just abbreviated it.**


	2. Prologue Ryoga Hibiki

**Author's note**

**Ok I know I have other stories that I need to finish, but the idea for this story was causing writers block for my other stories so yeah I just had to start this so my writers block will go away. Anyway I hope you enjoy this story. =^_^=  
**

**Kiki: Ooh can I do the disclaimer thingy? ****Sakuragurl: Yes go ahead. You and Ryoga can do the disclaimer.  
Kiki: Sweet! Sakuragurl owns nothing in this fanfic. Ranma 1/2 belongs to Rumiko Takahashi (yes that includes you Ryoga), and I have no clue who the author of the Wizard of Oz is. Wait it's a movie so it has no author, but Sakuragurl still doesn't own it. Ryoga: The only one she owns is her own OC Kiki. Kiki: Aww that's so sweet! *does kitten face while Ryoga tries to keep from blushing at the young kitten's comment* Ryoga: Anyway please enjoy the story and don't forget to leave some reviews.**

* * *

_**Prologue: Ryoga Hibiki**_

_Ryoga Hibiki was wandering in the middle of nowhere, lost as usual, with no idea where he was. His only companion was a little kitten he'd found caught in a trap one day. After being freed from that trap, the kitten had started following him around ever since. Ryoga, however, didn't mind the company of the kitten and therefore decided to name her Kiki because the name just seemed to fit her. It had almost been a week and Ryoga was still nowhere near the Tendo Dojo, and when he stopped off somewhere to get directions from someone he would eventually once again get himself lost. Even Kiki was starting to get annoyed at the martial artist's bad sense of direction, and every time Ryoga would stop and say 'now which way do I go?' or 'now where am I?', Kiki would go up and bite him on the leg which would really annoy the martial artist and he would just shake her off while saying 'stop that Kiki!'. Then one day there was a huge wind storm blowing that almost blew Kiki away if Ryoga hadn't reached out to grab her and pull her back, and as soon as he did, the poor kit was so frightened of the wind storm that she clung to the martial artist for dear life. Just then the wind got even stronger and Ryoga had a hard time standing his ground against it, and then the last thing he knew was that he and Kiki were both swept away by the wind._

* * *

**Kiki: Well we hope you enjoyed the beginning of this fanfic, and yes we all know that Ryoga has a terrible sense of direction. Tee hee I wonder if he'll get lost on the yellow brick road. Ryoga: Ha ha very funny Kiki. Don't spoil the next chapter. Kiki: Ok ok I'm not trying to spoil it though, I was just making a comment. By the way why am I only meowing in the story instead of talking like I am now? Hey Sakuragurl you'd better make it so I can talk in the next chapter instead of just meowing all the time! Sakuragurl: Hey it's my story and I will add whatever I want to it! Now quit complaining or I will kill you off in a future chapter! *death glares at the young she-cat causing her to hide behind Ryoga* Kiki: You scare me now. Sakuragurl: Good! Ryoga: *rolls eyes at the two of them* Anyway please read and review, and no negative comments. Sakuragurl hates negative comments.**


	3. Chapter 1 Into the Land of Oz

**Author's note  
Ok peoples who all luvz fanfiction the moment you've all been waiting for, chapter 1 will be posted now.**

**Disclaimer: Ryoga: Wow you really do sound like you're advertising a commercial. Sakuragurl: Lolz *XD* Kiki: And once again Sakuragurl doesn't own Ranma or the Wizard of Oz. Ryoga: And again you're her only OC Kiki. Kiki: Yayz! *=^_^=***

* * *

**Chapter 1 Into the Land of Oz**

When the wind had finally stopped, Ryoga and Kiki found themselves in a strange land and now the martial artist really didn't know where he was. Being lost somewhere in Japan was one thing, but being lost somewhere totally unfamiliar was different so instead of wandering off and getting himself lost, Ryoga just stood where he was looking around at this strange place while trying to figure out how he would ever get anywhere here. Kiki, on the other hand, was now standing next to the martial artist while trying to pry her tail free from under his foot. "Hey! You're stepping on my tail!" she growled at him, making Ryoga look down at the young she-cat. "Huh? Oh, sorry," he replied while stepping off of Kiki's tail when he suddenly looked at her again. "Wait a minute-" he started to say but then thought better of it. "Never mind I must imagining it. Cats don't talk," he said shaking off the thought as he was about to walk around to find someone to ask where he was.

"Of course I can talk, stupid!" Kiki snapped at him, and the martial artist just stopped where he was before taking another step and looked at the she-cat one more time. "Ok now I'm convinced that you did say something just now," he said just as he noticed a house nearby. "I wonder who lives there," Ryoga said suddenly changing the subject. "Maybe I can ask someone where I am and get directions back to Tokyo."

Kiki, meanwhile, wanted to blurt out and say 'Uh huh, I've heard that one before' at his lack of following directions, but refrained herself from doing so and therefore kept her comment to herself. Just as they started walking towards the house, they stopped when they saw a girl walk out of it with a small basket in one hand and a little black dog walking beside her. "Toto, I have a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore," the girl said to her dog, which immediately caught the attention of the marital artist boy watching her. "The same could go for me not being in Tokyo anymore," Ryoga told Kiki, but the girl with the dog heard him as well and she looked over at the strange boy and his cat. "Oh hello," she said cheerfully. "I was beginning to think nobody was here, so I'm glad I'm not alone here anymore. By the way I'm Dorothy Gale from Kansas," she said introducing herself. "Um... Ryoga Hibiki from Japan," Ryoga replied hesitantly. "I was wondering if you could point me in the right direction," he added.

Before Dorothy could reply, however, a colorful bubble was hovering towards them. As soon as it got closer the bubble disappeared and in its place was a woman Ryoga recognized as the oldest Tendo daughter Kasumi, but didn't know for sure though. She started walking towards them while asking, "Are you a good witch or a bad witch?"

"Oh, I'm not a witch at all. I'm Dorothy Gale from Kansas," Dorothy replied. "And Toto is my dog."

"Oh," Glinda/Kasumi said. "And what about you?" she asked looking over at Ryoga. "Are you a good wizard or an evil warlock?"

Ryoga, who hadn't really paid much attention when the bubble appeared, looked up when she asked him. "Huh? Oh, I'm just a martial artist with no sense of direction," he replied. "Sorry to disappoint you."

"Ahem!" Kiki cut in.

"Oh right, and this is Kiki," Ryoga added while the young she-cat just simply said, "Arigato!" and went back to cleaning herself.

"Oh, well the munchkins summoned me here because someone dropped a house on the wicked witch of the east," the bubble lady explained while pointing towards Dorothy's house where they noticed a pair of legs sticking out from under it. "And that's all that's left of the wicked witch of the east," she said. "So that's why the munchkins wanted to know if you were a good witch or a bad witch."

"But I told you I'm not a witch at all," Dorothy said. "Witches are old and ugly." Just as she said that, something giggled in the bushes nearby. Even Ryoga tried to suppress a chuckle at the girl's comment. "What was that?" the martial artist asked when he heard the giggling coming from the bushes nearby.

"The munchkins are laughing because I am a witch," the bubble lady replied. "My name is Glinda the good witch of the north," she said as she introduced herself. Her reply left Ryoga surprised, having never met a witch before he didn't know whether to believe it or not. While Dorothy, on the other hand, replied by saying, "Oh, but I've never heard of a beautiful witch before."

"Only bad witches are ugly," Glinda told her before Dorothy asked, "And what are munchkins?"

"They are little people who live in this land," Glinda explained. This is Munchkinland, and you have just freed them from the wicked witch of the east," she added as she turned towards the bushes where the munchkins were hiding. "It's alright you may all come out and thank them," she told the munchkins, and lots of little people all came out to greet them.

Meanwhile, in the midst of celebrating the death of the wicked witch of the east, another witch decided to pop up which made all of the munchkins run and hide from her.

"But I thought you said she was dead," Dorothy said while Ryoga was too shocked by the green skinned witch to say anything.

"That was her sister the wicked witch of the east, this one is the wicked witch of the west," Glinda explained. "She's worse than her sister."

"Alright which one of you killed my sister?!" the green skinned witch demanded. "Who killed the witch of the east?! One of you two?!"

"It was an accident, I-I didn't mean to kill anybody," Dorothy replied.

"Well girl, I can cause accidents too you know!" the witch snapped at her.

"Aren't you forgetting about the ruby slippers?" Glinda asked.

"Ah yes the slippers," the witch said walking towards them just as the ruby slippers disappeared. "What? They're gone! Give them back to me!"

"Well it looks like you'll have to take them by force now won't you?" Ryoga said while pointing out that Dorothy was now wearing the ruby slippers. Apparently he had been the first to notice the change in the girl's shoes. Dorothy looked down at her feet to find that the martial artist was right, she was indeed wearing the ruby slippers.

"Give me back my ruby slippers!" the witch demanded. "They're of no use to you, so give them back!"

"Don't let her have them," Glinda warned Dorothy. "The power of the ruby slippers must not fall into her hands."

"You stay out of this Glinda!" the witch snapped at the good witch before turning back to Dorothy. "And as for you, I'll get those slippers one way or another! I'll get you my pretty and you're little dog too!" she added while cackling.

"You'll have to get through me first then!" Ryoga shouted at the green skinned witch as he stood in front of Dorothy to defend her.  
"Very well, I'll be after you as well then!" the witch snapped. "And your mangy feline friend as well!"

"Hey I resent that!" Kiki hissed at her. But the witch was already gone before she could hear the young she-cat's retort, and Glinda was already starting to tell the munchkins that it was safe to come out now. "It's alright you may come now, she's gone," she assured them and then turned back to Ryoga and Dorothy. "Well it seems you've made a bad enemy of the wicked witch of the west, so the sooner you get out of Oz the better it'll be for you."

"Well if I could get directions back to Tokyo, I'll be heading out," Ryoga replied.

"Well I'm afraid you'll have to ask the Wizard of Oz for help getting back," Glinda told him. "He lives all the way in the Emerald City, and that's a long way from here."

"But isn't there a shorter way to get there without getting lost along the way?" Ryoga asked.

"The only way to get there would be to follow the yellow brick road," Glinda said. "You too Dorothy, just follow the yellow brick road."

But just as Ryoga was about to protest, Glinda had already faded back into the colorful bubble she had arrived in and disappeared.

"Oh my, people come and go so quickly here," Dorothy commented before turning her attention to the yellow brick road with Ryoga following close behind her so he wouldn't end up getting lost.

* * *

**Kiki: We hope you enjoyed this chapter. Updates will be here shortly for the next chapter, so stayed tuned. *Lolz***


End file.
